dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Autta Magetta
|team = Team Sixth Universe |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |headquarters = |manga debut = Chapter 7 (Super) |anime debut = DBS032 |movie debut = |ova debut = |game debut = Dragon Ball Heroes |family = |techniques = |tools = }} is a Metalman warrior from the Sixth Universe. He is one of the five members from Team Sixth Universe that represents the Sixth Universe in Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Hakaishin Selection Martial Arts Competition.Dragon Ball Super chapter 7, page 18 Personality Magetta appears to be intelligent as he was able to pass the written test necessary to compete in the tournament between the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe. Magetta is also tactful as he used the ring barrier to his advantage by releasing heat from his body to entrap Vegeta in the enclosed space, making it more difficult for Vegeta to fight. Appearance Magetta is very large and tall. His body has a blue, purple and grey color scheme. Abilities Magetta is a powerful warrior as he was able to compete against Vegeta, a Saiyan trained by Whis, and hold his own. Physical Prowess Magetta has great raw strength and specializes in close quarters combat. Being a Metalman, Magetta's body is made of strong metal which gives Magetta great defense; the defense of Magetta's metal body is great enough to withstand Vegeta's fast and strong kicks with ease and Magetta was not dented or damaged at all from Vegeta's kicks. Magetta does not have the ability to fly. Techniques Magetta has the ability to rotate his body and attack his opponents like a spinning top. This spinning attack is both fast and powerful as well as compensates for Magetta's slow speed. Magetta has lava inside his body which he can use to attack with; Magetta's lava spit was powerful enough to overpower Vegeta's ki blast barrage. Magetta can use the lava to increase his speed and strength, which caused Vegeta to evade Magetta's attacks with more caution. Magetta can increase and release the lava's heat from his body. Part II Hakaishin Champa Arc After Vegeta defeats Frost, Magetta is chosen to fight next. The fight between Vegeta and Magetta begins. Vegeta is faster than the slow and bulky Magetta which allows Vegeta to easily lands attacks on Magetta, but Vegeta's attacks have little effect against Magetta's robotic body. Magetta pumps himself up which causes him to become faster, allowing him to keep up with Vegeta's speed. Magetta spins his body around and rotates himself like a spinning top to attack Vegeta at great speed. Vegeta responds by jumping into the air and launching ki blasts at Magetta, to which Magetta counters by firing his lava spit. Eventually, Magetta's lava spit overpowers Vegeta's ki blasts, causing Vegeta to evade. Magetta continues firing his lava spit at Vegeta, until Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan which blows Magetta back and stops his attack. Vegeta decides to show Magetta the overwhelming power of a Super Saiyan. However, Magetta starts releasing great heat from his body; the heat surrounding the ring barrier starts affecting Vegeta.Dragon Ball Super episode 35 In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Non-Canon Appearances Video Games Magetta is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia * The name is possibly a reference to and combination of the famous giant robots "|マジンガー|mazingā}} and "|ゲッターロボ|gettā robo}}. References Category:Inhabitants of the Sixth Universe